


Touch me, feel me

by OhDearLoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Touch-Starved, but doesn't know how to ask for it, male-male, need affection, need to be touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Loki loves his husband, but he’s still not comfortable with this. He wants affection but doesn’t know how to ask for it. Hopefully, you always understood him.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/husband, Loki/male!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Touch me, feel me

The water was getting cold, but Loki didn't care. He was insensitive to the cold. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, leaning against the tiled wall of the shower with one arm. He let the water bring his hair back in front of his face, like a black curtain. 

He needed to clear his head, in fact, Loki needed to think. 

He had been married to you for a month, a man who was not only handsome but also good. A man who knew how to fight with a sword as well as with words. Loki still couldn't believe that you wanted him as your husband, he was a monster at heart and would always remain one. 

He was in love. Deeply. And he knew you loved him. More than he had ever been loved in his life. 

But Loki wasn't completely happy. 

He got out of the shower, squeezed out his hair and went to your room. He sat down at the end of the bed and looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. He had pale skin and was frail. His reflection almost seemed to mock him. The door opened, taking him by surprise and you entered the room. Loki quickly covered himself with his robe and stood up, not sparing you a glance. You watched him silently as he stood in front of the mirror, untangling his hair. You made no comment on his behaviour. Loki had been acting like this since you were married. You knew that he was uncomfortable with the feelings you had for him, it was new to him and you decided to give him his space, so that he could take his time to get to grips with things. He would take the first step when he felt ready. 

Loki watched you silently from the mirror as you got ready for bed. He observed your hands, big and calloused, slowly undoing the buttons on your shirt. Then he watched the fabric slide down your strong shoulders. The hollow of your hips, wide and drawn by sharp muscles, made him shiver. 

Loki dreamed of feeling your warm skin on his. He wanted it so much that he was almost obsessed with the thought. But he didn't know how to ask you. Since his childhood Loki has received only one kind of love, maternal love. But he had become a man far too quickly, and since then no one had ever touched him with tenderness, affection, love... And although he knew exactly what he wanted, he couldn't formulate it. 

Looking in the mirror, an idea came to his mind. With a little bit of magic, his black hair, still wet, began to grow from his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. 

“Can you help me?” he asked, still facing the mirror. 

You stopped in your movements and turned towards him, perplexed. Shirtless, you looked at his hair, which had strangely grown at least ten inches. 

“What?” You asked stupidly. 

“To do my hair..." he said, still not daring to meet your gaze. 

Smiling a little, delighted by the proposal, you moved forward. You took a chair and sat behind him. He gave you the brush and your fingers brushed against each other for a few seconds too long. 

Slowly, trying not to meet any knots, you passed the brush through his long hair, silently, savouring this little moment of intimacy, which he rarely allowed you. Loki was a reserved, solitary person and these moments were exceptional. You cherished them all. 

When the hair was completely untangled, you handed him the brush again. 

“Don't stop.” Loki murmured.

His voice was strange and you looked up to meet his in the mirror. You could see tears shining in it and the distress he was trying to hide. 

“What's wrong?” you asked, worried. 

After a moment of hesitation, when you swore you saw his lip trembling, he answered you in a whisper, which you found hard to hear. 

“Touch me”. 

You saw the despair in his eyes, the fear of being rejected and your heart will be shattered. He was desperate. You couldn't bear to see him so vulnerable, so you ran a hand down his neck, pushing his hair to one side, exposing his pale skin. He shivered when your calloused fingers caressed his skin. Slowly you pulled the collar of the robe he was wearing away, exposing a little more of his milky skin. 

Then you bent down and gave him a light kiss between his neck and his shoulder. You raised your eyes to the mirror to look at him and saw that his eyes were closed, a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

“Loki.” 

Your deep voice brought him back to reality, forcing him to open his eyes. 

“Look at us.” You ordered gently. “Look how much I love you. Look at me, cherish your body, cherish your soul.” 

Another tear ran down his cheek. He tilted his head to the side, letting you access his neck and enjoyed your gentle lowering. You passed your arms around him, one hand resting on his belly, caressing his skin, the other gripping his hand tightly, interlacing your fingers together. 

After a few long minutes of silent kissing and tender caressing, you put your chin on his shoulder and looked at him in the mirror. 

He sent you a faint smile. 

“No one had touched me like you did.” he whispered. 

“And no one else will touch you. You are mine, Loki. And you deserve all my affection, never forget that.”


End file.
